monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaggi Ecology
In-Game Information Highly social, carnivorous bird wyverns found in large packs. Young Jaggi males hunt in groups, attacking much larger animals. Current research suggests they operate under orders from an alpha male. Aggressive but wary of fire. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Order:Theropoda- Superfamily:Dog Wyvern- Family:Jaggi. These small monsters are the juvenile forms of the Great Jaggi, a Bird Wyvern much like the Velociprey. Males will temporarily leave the pack and return to have grown into Great Jaggi. Habitat Range They inhabit Deserted Island's forests, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks, Sunken Hollow, and Ancestral Steppe. Ecological Niche In the juvenile stage, Jaggi attack in packs led by a Great Jaggi. Once a Jaggi reaches maturity, they will leave the pack to lead a new one by defeating another pack's dominant male. Once they do those, they claim the title 'Great Jaggi'. While male Jaggi go out to hunt, the female version, Jaggia , stay near the nest. Their meat is lean and protein-rich, and they can be preyed upon by larger predators such as Rathian, Tetsucabra, or Zinogre, especially without a Great Jaggi to provide protection for them. Biological Adaptations The average size of a Jaggi is 365.0cm.Their spiked tails, claws, speed, agility, and teeth are its best weapons for killing prey. As stressed before, Jaggi are pack hunters, increasing the number of prey items they can bring down. When in small numbers, they most likely prefer to hunt small prey, but in packs they can prey on monsters larger than itself, such as Aptonoth and Rhenoplos. Jaggi and Jaggia have also been reported to eat crops, making them omnivores. Some Jaggi have been observed eating fish. A Jaggi's frills can be used to cool off the raptor during the hottest parts of the day like those of a Frilled Lizard. Behavior When by themselves, Jaggi are timid and generally keep away from hunters. However when they are in a pack, they are much more bold. If fighting with a Great Jaggi they tend to swarm the hunter, jumping around and blocking movement. When unseen by hunters, they chase butterflies or fireflies, and play fight unless seen too violent by their Jaggia caretakers. Despite their small size, and relatively timid behaviour when alone, Jaggi are know to be quite bold and fearless when in groups ( and sometimes even in pairs) when confronting other monsters. For example, they are seen roaring at a sleeping Lagiacrus , and even attack the Ivory Lagiacrus (it should be noted that in both cases, the Lagiacrus and it´s subspecies were close to a Jaggi den, thus implying the Jaggis were acting out of territoriality). They are even seen attacking Rathians and a Rathalos who was stealing their fresh Aptonoth meal. Although they are at disadvantage and can be easily wiped out by this larger monsters, it is not farfetched to assume that if in a large enough group, and with the help of a Great Jaggi, they could give this monsters a run for their money, thanks to their great teamwork. Category:Monster Ecology